1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device and a wireless system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a photographing device that includes an array antenna and that receives radio waves transmitted by a transmission device which a subject has through the array antenna and displays an arrival direction of the radio waves on a finder included in the photographing device, there is a photographing device disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent (Granted) Publication No. 4479386.
However, when a distance between the transmission device (called a wireless terminal in the present application) which the subject has and the photographing device (called an imaging device in the present application) is short, the position of the transmission device is not able to be detected accurately in some cases. Such a case will be described below with reference to the drawing.
As illustrated in FIG. 17, a distance between an imaging device 17-1 and a wireless terminal 17-5 is sufficiently greater than a distance between an image capturing element 17-3 and an array antenna 17-4. Therefore, there is no problem with a difference between the positions of the centers of the image capturing element 17-3 and the array antenna 17-4 and a direction of the wireless terminal 17-5 viewed from the image capturing element 17-3 substantially coincides with a direction of the wireless terminal 17-5 viewed from the array antenna 17-4. However, a wireless terminal 17-6 is located at a position closer to the imaging device 17-1 than the wireless terminal 17-5. In this case, a direction of the wireless terminal 17-6 viewed from the image capturing element 17-3 is considerably different from a direction of the wireless terminal 17-6 viewed from the array antenna 17-4. When identification information of the wireless terminal 17-6 is displayed at a position calculated based on the direction of a signal which the array antenna 17-4 receives from the wireless terminal 17-6, the identification information of the wireless terminal 17-6 may be displayed at a position different from a display position of the wireless terminal 17-6 imaged by the imaging device 17-1.
More specifically, the wireless terminal 17-5 is located far away. Therefore, the wireless terminal 17-5 is located on the left side not only when viewed from the image capturing element 17-3 but also when viewed from the array antenna 17-4. Accordingly, the position of the wireless terminal 17-1 displayed on a display unit 17-2 is substantially the same as its identification information. On the other hand, the wireless terminal 17-6 located at a closer position than the wireless terminal 17-5 is located on the right side when viewed from the image capturing element 17-3, and is located on the left side when viewed from the array antenna 17-4. In this case, when the imaging device 17-1 superimposes an ID (identification information) on a position detected by the array antenna 17-4 by augmented reality (AR), as illustrated in FIG. 17, both of identification information ID: A of the wireless terminal 17-5 and identification information ID: B of the wireless terminal 17-6 may be displayed on the left side, unlike a captured image. That is, there is a problem that a position may be deviated in an image of the wireless terminal 17-6, when additional information such as an icon of the wireless terminal is displayed.